leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Sejuani/@comment-7633726-20130408051149/@comment-7633726-20130411174533
I actually read a post on the forums titled 'Blatant Sexual Objectification' and I totally thought it was going to be a hard-core feminist complaining about how the women are portrayed in LoL. My god was I suprised. I'll have the link at the end of my post. It's just hilarious. I love it! Because it's not a woman comlaining about the women, it's a man complaining about the men! I laughed so hard when I read it! (Also, it took me about ten minutes to find the sucker, so you better appreciate this! :P) Anyway, I personally don't give a rat's ass about what society thinks I should be like. I'm my own person and I'll look, dress, and act the way I damn well please, thank you very much. Yes, I have self esteem issues, but I know that I'm never going to be ablet o live up to the 'ideal' woman in society's eyes, and I don't want to, so I'm not even going to try. I hate make up in the first place, so I don't really want to 'perfect' anyway. Yes, I want to look and feel pretty, as I stated in my previous comment, but I'm really only interested in my friends opinions of me. I couldn't care less about society's opinion of me. I know what I am, I don't need society reinforcing something that doesn't need to be. I'm taking a psychology class on family and intimate relationships, and we talk about media influence all the time, and how big it is, even though most people don't realize it. I grew up watching Disney movies, and I assume most people my age did too. Looking back at the majority of them, especially if they were made in the 80's and early 90's, made it out to seem like a woman will fall in love with a man and then will do anything to be with him, and tehn tey'll get married and have some kids and live happily ever after. They never addressed to real conflicts of real relationships and how hard they can be. Not only that, but it puts this idea in your head, because at that age you're very moldable, that to be happy, you need children, which isn't true for everyone. A lot of people 'have to' get married. And yes, I want to get married too. But I don't want children. I don't feel that they'll make me happy, adn I'm a selfish person, so I know that having me as a mother isn't the best thing for a child at this point in time. I'm not saying I can't change my mind, but I know it's a long term decision. I know that this is a video game, and not a huge amount of really young people (12 and under) play, but even teenagers are still pretty moldable. Media has a huge effect on teenagers. Think about the stuff you find on Facebook, and YouTube, and whatever other sites are popular these days. (I wouldn't know, I'm off in my nerd realm of D&D and League) Now I'm not saying that all forms of media need to be kept away from children and teenagers. I'm just saying that it has a bigger influence than one might think, even as a video game. Look at WoW and how many people let it consume their lives (I know it's minority of people who play). I have a friend who took a bus to Texas (we live in California) and spent $800 to see this girl he's been friends with for a few years, stayed there for two weeks, and he got less than 15 hours of contact, because she was playing WoW. I know video games don't affect everyone like this, but really? Anyway, I'm done with my explanation. If you read the post in the URL at the bottom of my post you will laugh, I promise. It's hilarious. http://na.leagueoflegends.com/board/showthread.php?t=3236539&highlight=sexual